


Turning Japanese

by Amberina



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-04
Updated: 2004-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about her that made Kennedy want to rescue her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Japanese

Kennedy's heard about the Raidens and their weirdo daughter. She thinks her name is Gwen, but everyone she knows (except for big sister Lilah who is too busy snorting cocaine with her loser friends to notice Gwen) calls her The Freak.

Kennedy saw her once. She instantly knew it was her. Who else would wear a parka and gloves in August? On the beach, at that.

She was older than Kennedy, by at least five years, but there was something really weird about her. Beyond the parka and gloves and shocking anything she touches, there was something that made Kennedy want to rescue her.

Kennedy didn't think much about it until she overheard her parents talking to the Raidens at one of their many parties.

"We just don't know what to do with her," Mr. Raiden, or Bob as Kennedy's dad liked to call him, said. "We try to accommodate her and keep her away from people, but it never seems to be enough."

Kennedy's parents nodded in sad understanding and whispered their apologies, said they wouldn't know what to do if their kids were anything less than normal. Commended them for not being freaks.

Though Kennedy's sure that they might prefer her to be all electrical instead of very, very gay.

It was that night that Kennedy decided she had to rescue Gwen.

She didn't get a chance until about a week later, when her mother informed her that they were going to the Raidens' for lunch.

"Ooh! Let me come!" Kennedy had exclaimed and her mother gave her the weirdest look. "I just mean -- it's boring here."

Her mother considered, and finally relented.

The Raidens' house wasn't nearly as extravagant as Kennedy's own, but it had a certain charm. At least they weren't living above their means, which was what Kennedy's parents accused so many other people of doing.

Lunch was good. A little bland, but okay. After Kennedy finished, her mind raced. How to get to Gwen.

"I have to go to the bathroom!"

Mrs. Raiden volunteered to help Kennedy find the bathroom. Kennedy waited for a few minutes for the woman to walk away, and then left the bathroom.

As Kennedy got deeper into the house, she began to hear music. Faintly, muffled through a door. That so had to be Gwen.

Kennedy walked towards it, and gently pushed the door open. It creeked a little, but the music seemed to drown it out.

"Oh my god," Kennedy whispered to herself.

Gwen wasn't all bundled up. In fact, she was hardly wearing anything. Red panties and a blue t-shirt. The shirt matched her hair. And she was dancing on the bed. With her back to Kennedy.

The first time Kennedy heard Gwen's voice, it was screaming out the lyrics to the song.

"I'm turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so."

And then Gwen turned around. She jumped. "What the fuck? Who the fuck are you? Get out!"

Kennedy just stood there. She didn't know what to do. She had to save her! But she didn't seem to want to be saved.

Gwen rolled her eyes and jumped off the bed. Kennedy suddenly remembered the whole electric touch thing and took a step back.

Gwen sighed. "I'm not gonna shock you."

"I'm sorry," Kennedy said softly. She wasn't sure what else to say.

"For randomly barging in my room?" Gwen asked pointedly, raising an eyebrow.

"That too."

Gwen smiled at her. "So who the fuck are you, anyway?"

"Kennedy," Kennedy looked down. "Kennedy Thorn."

"Kennedy Thorn of the Thorns? You must be so proud," Gwen said snidely before walking over to the tape player and putting a new tape in. "I know your sister. Lilah? She has some good shit."

Kennedy knew what she was talking about, but she wasn't sure what to say. Lilah knew Gwen? Why didn't she . . . oh. Oh. "Oh my God."

"My god too," Gwen said with a grin as Billy Idol began to blast from the speakers. "Do you know this song?" As if she was testing Kennedy's cool. Testing the cool of a 10-year-old.

"Duh," Kennedy said, rolling her eyes. "I mean . . . doesn't everyone?" small voice towards the end. "Unless I'm not supposed to know it. I don't know!" Too much pressure. She wanted to impress the blue-haired electrogirl so very badly.

Gwen pressed the stop button on the tape player and popped the tape out, tossing it at Kennedy. "Take it."

Kennedy stared in shock at the cassette in her hand. "But -- "

Gwen shrugged. "I can get another." A wicked grin and, "I can get anything I want. Kind of the upside of being The Freak."

Kennedy wasn't sure what to say. That seemed to be the effect Gwen had on her.

Gwen smiled and sat down on her bed. "You should probably get downstairs before your mommy starts to worry."

Kennedy nodded as she turned around and shoved the tape in her pocket. So maybe she didn't get to save Gwen today, but she would. One of these days.


End file.
